Mates
Mate is the Clan terminology for a partnership between two cats. Taking a mate Two cats are usually considered mates after spending some time together, and are seen sharing tongues often, and after some kind of confession of love, or asking them if they would like to be mates. Usually when cats are apprentices or warriors, they will show some sort of affection toward a certain cat. Clan cats usually take a mate from the same Clan, although there are examples of pairings from different Clans or groups. However, sometimes cats from different Clans will mate secretly despite it being against the warrior code. Examples are Bluestar and Oakheart, Silverstream and Graystripe, or Leafpool and Crowfeather. It is not unusual for a cat to have more than one mate. After a while, if they stop showing affection, or if their mate dies, they will usually take on a new mate. Breaking up In the Warriors universe, breaking up is fairly rare, but can happen. Some examples of mates who broke up: *Bluestar and Oakheart. *It is noted that they are mates in StarClan. *Daisy and Spiderleg. *Leafpool and Crowfeather. *Bumblestripe and Dovewing. *Goldenflower and Tigerstar. *Rainflower and Shellheart. **It is noted after Rainflower's death, that Shellheart always loved Rainflower, even after they weren't mates anymore. *Sasha and Tigerstar. *Crowfeather and Nightcloud Reasons Mates break up mainly for the following reasons: *They decide they are not suited for each other anymore, truly love one another, or has feelings for another. *Ending a relationship of forbidden love by mutual agreement, recognizing that loyalty to their Clan is more important than their love. *Disagreements, mistrust, or misunderstanding. *Disappointment in their mate's actions or behavior. *One of the cats leave the Clan. *One of the cats dies. Restrictions *Taking a cat from another Clan (or a non-Clan cat) as mate is implicitly forbidden by the first rule of The warrior code, as such pairings are considered a sign of disloyalty. kits born from such relations are named half-Clan, and are usually not trusted. *Medicine cats, either male or female, are not allowed to take mates, in order to be fully dedicated to their medicine cat duties, though this rule has been broken before. (ie. Crowfeather and Leafpool, Yellowfang and Raggedstar. ) Unofficial romances There are a variant relationships with similar aspects to mates, either in mutual affection, mutual displays of affection, and/or breaking the warrior code to meet with another Clan cat at night. However, these couplings are never considered official mates for varying reasons and never resulted in kits. Main examples of these are: *Firepaw and Spottedleaf *Squirrelflight and Ashfur *Lionpaw and Heatherpaw *Jayfeather and Half Moon *Hollyleaf and Fallen LeavesRevealed on Kate's TwitterRevealed on Kate's TwitterRevealed on Kate's official bloghttps://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=441830245914362&set=o.29566467453&type=1 *Bramblestar and Jessy *Needletail and Rain *Dappletail and Stormtail *Tallstar and JakeRevealed on Kate's blog *Foxleap and RosepetalRevealed on Vicky's Facebook Page *Alderheart and Velvet *Ravenpaw and Barley Reasons Common reasons why these aren't true mates are the following: *It was forbidden by the warrior code and one or both would refuse to break it. (Spottedleaf and Firestar) *Were never in an official relationship. (Jayfeather and Half Moon, Squirrelflight and Ashfur, Bramblestar and Jessy, Alderheart and Velvet) *Were never clearly described as mates or resulted in kits. (Dappletail and Stormtail, Needletail and Rain, Tallstar and Jake)Revealed on Kate's blog *Author realized they were related. (Foxleap and Rosepetal)Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page *Author discrepancies. (Hollyleaf and Fallen Leaves)Revealed on Kate's TwitterRevealed on Kate's TwitterRevealed on Kate's official bloghttps://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=441830245914362&set=o.29566467453&type=1 *They were both males. (Tallstar and Jake, Ravenpaw and Barley) List of mates ThunderClan *Berrynose and Poppyfrost *Birchfall and Whitewing *Brackenfur and Sorreltail *Bramblestar and Squirrelflight *Bumblestripe and DovewingRevealed on Kate's Blog *Cloudtail and Brightheart *Dustpelt and Ferncloud *Firestar and Sandstorm *Berrynose and Honeyfern *Fuzzypelt and Robinwing *Graystripe and Millie *Halftail and One-eye *Lionblaze and Cinderheart *Morningstar and Songbird *Patchpelt and Willowpelt *Pinestar and Leopardfoot *Robinwing and Patchpelt *Redtail and Brindleface *Rooktail and Daisytoe *Smallear and Speckletail *Larksong and FlamenoseRevealed on Vicky's Facebook *Snowbush and LilyheartRevealed on Kate's Blog *Stormtail and Moonflower *Spiderleg and Daisy *Tawnyspots and WillowpeltRevealed on Vicky's Facebook Page *Thistleclaw and Snowfur *Tigerstar and Goldenflower *Fernsong and Ivypool *Whitestorm and Willowpelt *Windflight and RainfurRevealed on https://www.facebook.com/permalink.php?story_fbid=10154655514752454&id=29566467453 *Windflight and Poppydawn *Blossomfall and Thornclaw }} WindClan *Hareflight and Mistmouse *Jagged Peak and Holly *Meadowslip and Hickorynose *Onestar and Whitetail *Redclaw and Brackenwing *Sandgorse and Palebird *Sedgewhisker and Emberfoot *Shrewclaw and Ryestalk *Woollytail and Palebird }} RiverClan Revealed on Victoria Holmes Letter 2 *Beetlenose and Sunfish *Cedarpelt and Lakeshine *Crookedstar and Willowbreeze *Hailstar and Echomist *Mallownose and Petalfur *Mintfur and IcewingRevealed on Kate's blog *Mudfur and Brightsky *Owlfur and Softwing *Piketooth and Shimmerpelt *Rippleclaw and Graypool *Shellheart and Rainflower *Tanglewhisker and Birdsong *Timberfur and Ottersplash *Lakeheart and LizardtailKate's Blog }} ShadowClan *Brackenfoot and Brightflower *Clawface and Rowanberry *Crowfrost and DawnpeltRevealed on Kate's blog *Mudclaw and Lizardstripe *Raggedstar and Yellowfang *Rowanclaw and TawnypeltRevealed in Ultimate Leader Election: Firestar, page 3 *Scorchfur and Snowbird *Sparrowtail and BerryheartKate's Blog *Spikefur and PinenoseKate's Blog *Toadskip and Poolcloud *Toadskip and Nettlespot *Wolfstep and Fernshade *Dovewing and Tigerstar }} SkyClan *Braveheart and ShiningheartRevealed on the Official Forum *Buzzardstar and Fernpelt *Cloudstar and Birdflight *Patchfoot and Clovertail *Rainfur and Petalnose *Sharpclaw and Cherrytail *Waspwhisker and Fallowfern *Sandynose and Plumwillow *Hawkwing and Pebbleshine *Nettlesplash and Mintfur *Sagenose and Birdwing *Sparrowpelt and Tinycloud }} Half-Clan *Crowfeather and Leafpool *Graystripe and Silverstream *Hal and Featherstorm *Oakheart and Bluestar *Reedfeather and Fallowtail *Gorsetail and BeechfurKate's blog] *Ryewhisker and Cloudberry *Tigerstar and Sasha *Eaglestorm and Squirrelwhisker *Onestar and Smoke }} Clanless cats *Husker and Moss *Jake and Quince *Jake and Nutmeg *Red and Harley *Smoky and Daisy *Smoky and Floss *Willie and Minty }} Tribe / Ancient cats *Chasing Clouds and Rising Moon *Jagged Lightning and Owl Feather *Clear Sky and Bright Stream *Clear Sky and Storm *Clear Sky and Star Flower *Falling Rain and Falcon Swoop *Gray Wing and Turtle Tail *Gray Wing and SlateRevealed on Kate's blog *Jackdaw's Cry and Hawk Swoop *Moon Shadow and Dewy Leaf *Stone Song and Hollow Tree *Sharp Hail and Dewy Leaf *Sheer and Night *Stormfur and Brook }} References and citations }} de:Gefährteru:Пары котов-воителейnl:Partnerspl:Partnerfr:Compagnes et compagnons Category:Clan life